


Tired

by Sail_Productions



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer kenma, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, canon jobs, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_Productions/pseuds/Sail_Productions
Summary: Hinata had a long week and was pretty tired. He had 4 exams, all of which he studied super hard for, sometimes staying up as late as 4 am. To make matters worse, all of his exams happened in the hours of 8-11 am, so he never got much sleep. He really just wants to go home to his shared apartment with his boyfriend, Kenma.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Haikyuu One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Mega Fluff/comfort. Wayyyy shorter than my other works

Hinata was dragging his feet, wanting to get home so bad but being way too tired to get there faster. Hinata had a long week and was pretty tired. He had 4 exams, all of which he studied super hard for, sometimes staying up as late as 4 am. To make matters worse, all of his exams happened in the hours of 8-11 am, so he never got much sleep. 

But! Hinata felt really good about his exams. He felt that he would get a decent grade on them at least. 

As Hinata kept dragging his feet, he couldn’t help but think of Kenma, his roommate and boyfriend. They have been dating for about 4 years now, and we’re in a pretty stable spot at the moment. Hinata couldn’t wait to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. Since Hinata had exams, he and Kenma haven’t had much time for each other for about 2 weeks. Hinata was, dare he say, touch starved. All he wanted to do was go home and cuddle with his boyfriend while watching a movie.

With that thought in mind, Hinata straightened up (a/n: as if) and speed-walked back to his dorm. 

*time skip*

Kenma’s head jolted up from the sound of the door opening. Kenma smiled as he saw that it was just Shouyou, paused his game, and headed over to him. Kenma wrapped his arms around his tired boyfriend, and Shouyou just hugged back tightly. Shouyou nuzzled his head into Kenma’s shoulder and sighed in content. 

Kenma rubbed his back soothingly. “Had a long 2 weeks?” Hinata nodded. Kenma brought Hinata to the couch and sat down, Hinata on top of him. Hinata just nuzzled his head further into Kenma’s nape. Kenma carded his fingers through Shouyou’s hair. 

Hinata moaned as Kenma tugged on his hair a bit, detangling his hair. Hinata blushed as Kenma chuckled. Kenma moved his fingers to Hinata’s chin and moved his face so that he could look into Hinata’s eyes. Kenma smiled softly at Hinata before kissing him slow and passionately. 

Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed into the kiss. As Kenma licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, Hinata couldn’t help but comply. When Hinata moaned as Kenma’s tongue went every which way, Kenma pulled back, leaving Shouyou a little disappointed. 

Kenma shook his head. “Tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep.” Hinata groaned but didn’t argue. Kenma sat up and picked Hinata up, surprising the readers with how much strength the author is giving him, and proceeded to carry Hinata to their shared bed. 

Kenma sat Hinata on the bed before turning around and grabbing some pajamas for both himself and Shouyou. Shouyou’s eyes drooped a bit as he pulled his pajama bottoms on before falling very ungracefully onto the bed. 

Kenma chuckled at Hinata’s antics before getting into the bed himself. Kenma pulled Hinata close to him so that his head was in Kenma’s chest. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist. 

“I love you Shouyou.” Kenma whispered as Hinata snuggled closer. 

Hinata breathed in Kenma’s scent before replying. “I love you too, Kenma.”


End file.
